


——She Drives Me Crazy ——

by x_halima_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x10, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/F, Femslash, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_halima_x/pseuds/x_halima_x
Summary: Frenemies to lovers real quick





	——She Drives Me Crazy ——

Toni walked through the deserted hallways of the infamous Riverdale High. She always wondered what it would be like to actually be in a normal school for once; unlike her previous one that was riddled with gang culture, drugs and violence. All the students were already in class, but for some reason Toni just couldn’t find the room number. _Fuck_ , she thought. She did not want to be late on her first day.

Suddenly, she was yanked hard by the arm and pulled into an empty classroom. She soothed her arm as her assailant twisted the lock on the door.

“Hey!! what do you think you’re doing? Do you want to lose your hands?!!” yelled Toni.

Her assailant was none other than the queen of the North Side. Cheryl Blossom.

Without warning, Cheryl grabbed Toni by the shoulders and pressed her against the wall. Cheryl loved being in control - it was one of her specialities.

“You told me to come and say it to your face! So here, I am saying it! You don’t belong here! You never have and you never will!” remarked Cheryl.  
She gazed deeply into the shorter girls eyes as her grip on the girl intensified. For a moment, she froze and got lost into those precious, brown eyes. But, it was just for a moment. She shook it off quickly.

Toni glared back at the red head. She refused to back down. “Has that hair dye sunk into your skull? I’m not going anywhere. I think it’s time someone put you back in your place Cheryl Bombshell.”

Cheryl laughed. “Oh please, you think a four-foot little troll in a leather jacket can come here and ‘put me back in my place’. News flash, you illiterate swine, this is my town, this is my school and these are my hallways. Do you even have a home? Where’s your family huh? Did they disown you at birth? Has little cha-cha been living off the kindness of strangers?”.

Cheryl’s words sent anger coursing through Toni’s vein. Frenetically, she grabbed Cheryl’s arm and tackled her to the ground. She straddled her and leaned in close, their lips almost touching.

“Listen you egotistical, self centred hoe! You put up this front, think you’re all high and mighty but we both know you’re just a scared little girl. At least I don’t sleep with anyone I make eye contact with, to feel loved and accepted. Face it sweetie, your reign is over! And as for family? how’s your father doing these days?....”

“Shut up Toni!”. Cheryl felt as if electricity was running through her body. She felt trapped as Toni held her down.

Toni continued. “Oh wait, he ended up killing your own brother. honestly, you’re so pathetic. Your own mother didn’t even want you. You’re nothing but lips and hair dye”.

Cheryl’s blood pressure shot through the roof. “I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!”. She threw Toni off her and this time she was on top. Her eyes became wide with anger and she felt her body shaking.

Toni pulled Cheryl close by the collar. “Make me.”

Cheryl’s lips quivered.

The two sets of eyes clashed like the sea against sand...


End file.
